Penelope's end
by MOJOJOJO22
Summary: after seeing the new episode the xrays i started to have my theories about where paloma was from, which led to this


Penelope's end

This story is about 2 little girls, Paloma Martinez and Penelope Lang. They both looked normal enough, however, one of them had a dark secret, the young Paloma looked like a normal average Latino girl, but she was not. You see, Paloma was actually a member of a race of alien shape shifters that lived in the far corner of the galaxy. These aliens were fierce and always looked to conquer new worlds, so their warriors journey to other worlds, disguise themselves as members of said worlds race, and then strike. Paloma was one such warrior. This was her first mission and she hated it, she hated having to spend time and be friendly to those little earthlings, Betty and Noah and she hated having to stay in her earthling form all day and only be able to convert into her true form (a sort of mutant cat creature) in her base/ "house" at night with her robot "parents". However, little did she know, she would be able to break that little rule soon.

It was a Saturday night, and Paloma was in the mansion of Penelope Lang, The meanest and snobbiest girl in school and unfortunately, her science project partner for the week, which explains why she is here. She had to sleep over in order for them to finish their project. Penelope's parents were out for the night so it was just them.

"Ugh" Penelope said as she placed down Paloma's sleeping bag "I can't believe I have to spend the night with _you_."

_The feeling is mutual you little human_ Paloma thought bitterly as she put on her pajamas but what she said was "oh, come on Penelope, I'm sure this will be fun."

Penelope scoffed "Yeah right, let's just get this over with."

So they talked and did their project and then talked some more.

"So" Penelope said as they watched TV, "did you hear about those campers in the woods that were attacked and killed last week by some strange creature?"

"_Hear about it? I was the one who killed them!" _Paloma thought. Last week, she had gotten restless and ventured out in her true form to blow off some steam. But Penelope didn't know that so what she said was "no, I haven't"

"I bet it was some sort of freaky pet of Betty's or something." Penelope said as she turned off the TV "I bet I could capture it."

"_Please, you couldn't catch a cold" _Paloma thought.

"If I could catch it, I would sell it to the zoo and everyone will see how perfect and great I truly am."

"_My god, does this bitch ever shut up?" _Paloma thought, her anger increasing with every word Penelope said.

"You know what, I wish I could see that monster right now, I would kick its butt so hard it wouldn't know what hit it."

That did it as Paloma angrily jumped up, grabbed Penelope by the neck, and threw her into the wall.

"Ow!" Penelope said as she stood up. She stared at Paloma, who was grinning insanely.

"Paloma!" she screamed "what are you doing?"

"Just granting your wish" Paloma said as she ground her hands into fists and started sweating.

Suppressing a violent shudder that threatened to drop her to his knees, Paloma cried silent tears as her body began to remind her once again that the altering of her self wasn't a very pleasant or gentle experience as she once perceived. Electric tingles that numbed some areas of her flesh and muscle while burning and stretching in others nearly floored the girl by its intensity.

Moaning and having to bite her bottom lip to stop a heartfelt scream from escaping from deep within her throat, the pre-teen withered and shook as multiple stabs of pain consumed her body. Shivers racked her flesh in hot and cold flashes as if her body couldn't decide whether it was freezing or ablaze. Sweat dribbled down her back and neck in a cool trail even as tinges of red were added steadily to the mix.

Penelope looked on in horror as Paloma fell to her hands and knees with a sickening crunch as her bone structure broke free of its once normal, human form and began to reform into its old superior shape. The disturbing sound of bones breaking, muscles ripping, and the wet drip of blood oozing down split skin was the last straw and Penelope Screamed her lungs out.

When it was over, Paloma had grown to a creature that was at least 10 times bigger and had a huge muscular body, sleek black fur, a pair of glaring orange cat like eyes, long claws, pointy ears, and a mouthful of razor sharp teeth. Basically, she looked like a huge, anthropomorphic cat.

Penelope started whimpering as the creature that had once been Paloma inched closer to her.

"What are you?" Penelope said trembling.

"YOU'RE DEMISE!" the creature said in a voice so horrible and deep, it would have scarred even the bravest galactic villain.

The creature then positioned itself and jumped on Penelope. And if anyone else in MooseJaw Heights were still awake, they would have heard screaming erupting from the mansion. Several other unnatural crunching and splashing sounds would also join this sound of screaming, until silence filled the town once again.

The next day, the Lang mansion was abuzz with police, people and, cars. The Police had cordoned off Penelope's body, which was mutilated to the point where it was almost unrecognizable. One of Penelope's eyes had been gouged out, and she had numerous huge bite marks and huge chunks of skin had been ripped off, allowing a pool of blood to form around her.

Many of the kids from school were there, including Penelope's two lackeys Megan and Sarah, who were crying their eyes out, Noah, who had rushed to the bathroom to throw up after seeing Penelope's body, And Betty and Paloma.

"My god" Betty said, staring at he body "who or what could have done this?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure we will find them" Paloma said putting her hand on Betty's shoulder.

"Hey Betty" Paloma said "I was wondering if maybe next week you would like to have a sleepover at my house."

"Sounds like fun" Betty said "I'll be there."

They both turned to walk away, but Betty failed to notice that Paloma was smirking, and that her eyes had turned into orange cat like eyes…

The End?


End file.
